Resident Bob Evil Pants
by Nazirul Kaizuka
Summary: We all know the 'Mad Snail Disease' were just a myth. But what if a mysterious facility somehow creates it and spreads it to everyone in Bikini Bottom? Abandoned due to lack of interest... and a challenge for you on the latest chapter?
1. Chapter 1

ResidentBob EvilPants

Summary: We all knew the 'Mad Snail Disease' were just a myth. But what if a mysterious company brought it to Bikini Bottom?

A/N: Hello, Nazirul here! As for your information, there is a fic similar to this that I've wrote back when I was a noob. But since it sucks, I've deleted it. And now it's back with more content.

Disclaimer: Nazirul does not own Spongebob or the video game that inspired him to write this thing, Resident Evil.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

It's been months eversince the 'Mad Snail Disease' incident. Now people in Bikini Bottom has moved on to their dally lives, forgeting that incident, relived that their snails won't be infected by that 'Mad Snail Disease', and others that could had happened during that time. While everyone thought there will be no longer chaos in Bikini Bottom due to some disease, they're wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'M READY!"<p>

Who's scream was that? Oh that's our favorite yellow sponge Spongebob Squarepants, exiting his pineapple house as he walks to his working place which is the Krusty Krab, home of the most delicious and mouth watering food under the sea, the Krabby Patty. And that place is also the place where his favorite job were there. What job does he have in the Krusty Krab? As a fry cook of course! After walking while screaming/shouting 'I'm Ready!' every 2 seconds and without any shoelaces untied, he arrives at the Krusty Krab. As he opens the door…

"Good morning Krusty Krab!" Spongebob greeted loudly and cheerfully to everyone inside the restaurant. After looking at everyone who are waiting for their meals, he greeted to his big nosed neighbour Squidward.

"Hi Squidward!" Spongebob greeted to Squidward, but Squidward as usual ignores him. Spongebob then enters the kitchen to start his work which is cooking Krabby Patties. After a sigh from the bored Squidward was released, Spongebob pressed the bell on the window.

"Order up!" Spongebob shouted as Squidward eye wided due to the shock by Spongebob's voice before his eyes turned back to his usual self, half closed and looked bored. Well considering that his job sucks, his neighbours suck and his salery as small as Plankton's size, of course he's like that. He grabs the plate which contains a Krabby Patty, some fries and some drinks before leaving his work station and…

"Wait. Spongebob! You're surposed to give the meal to the costumers, not me!" Squidward complaints as he realised that he doesn't serve the meals to the costumers. Spongebob leaves the kitchen and grabs the plate. "Sorry Squidward." Spongebob apologized as Squidward went back to his place.

"Here's your order sir!" Spongebob said before he gives the meals to the costumer.

"Thanks." The costumer replied. "Say didn't this restaurant has a TV for something?" he asked.

"Well we do have one right there." Spongebob points to the TV that were placed above.

"Why don't you open something for that TV?" the costumer asked. Just then, Mr. Krabs rushed to the costumer by sprinting himself all the way from his office to his costumer, completely ignoring thathe accidently tackled Spongebob straight into the garbage tray.

"So I'll heard you want to watch TV aren't you?" Mr. Krabs asked as the costumer nodded. "Well you can't! If you want that thing to be opened, you have to pay first!" Mr. Krabs explained.

"Fine. How much?" the costumer asked. "5 Dollars per channel." Mr. Krabs replied. The costumer then grabs some money from his pocket while mumbling that Mr. Krabs put an expensive price just to watch a TV. After that, he gives the 5 dollar bell to Mr. Krabs.

"Thank you for paying." Mr. Krabs thanked him. "Spongebob! Open the TV!" he ordered.

Spongebob, while trying to get rid of the garbage tray that is stuck on his head says, "I don't have the remote sir!"

"Then who has it?" Mr. Krab asked.

"I did." Squidward said as he picks up the remote control and opens the TV which is currently on the Sports Channel. After Spongebob managed to remove the garbage tray from his head, Mr. Krabs went back to his office while Spongebob went back to the kitchen before a breaking news was shown.

"This just in! A riot has been seen in front of the Snail Research Facility! According to one of them who's in the riot, he complaints about the companies apperance which could effect the health of Bikini Bottom residents. We're now go to Perch Perkins at the scene." The Realistic Fish Head commentated. The TV screen shows Perch Perkins at the place.

"Perch Perkins here reporting for Bikini Bottom news and with me is one of rioters." Perch then turns to a random fish. "Excuse me mister but why are you rioting along with these guys at this newly build Snail Research Facility?" Perch asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're complaining about the arrival of that Facility in this town!" he answered.

"So what wrong with the company that you guys are rioting against them?"

"Simple. They researched about snails! And everyone knows when it comes to research, they could have found some new bacteria in those snails of some sort. And we are worried because those bacterias might spread to this town! If that happens, who knows what will happen! Listen to me Bikini Bottom, if you want to be safe from any unknown diseases that you might get due to their research, join the riot!"

"Oh okay then. Is what this man said will came true? Will this facility spread a new disease that could threaten our society? This is Perch Perkins signing off from the scene." Perch said as the focus goes back inside the Krusty Krab where everyone started to talk about it.

"Sounds scary. Oh well, like I cared." Mr. Krabs said as he went back into his office while Spongebob went back into his kitchen and continued working.

(8 Hours Later)

"Alright lads! This baby is going to be closed for today." Mr. Krabs said to both Spongebob and Squidward as the two leaves the restaurant while Mr. Krabs were locking the restaurant's door.

"Say Squidward." Spongebob said as he and Squidward are walking to their homes.

"What?" Squidward replied ina rather annoyed tone.

"Do you think that newly built facility is going to spread new diseases if they do something wrong?" Spongebob asked as Squidward sighed. "That won't happen. Everything about this 'Facility is going to spread new diseases' are stupid. The only people who would think of that must have been playing some mindless zombie video game or something." He said to Spongebob.

"I know but what if it's…" before Spongebob could continue, Squidward interupts. "Listen Spongebob, everything about that disease thing is not true. Besides, they just researching snails! How could s snail bacteria effect us anyway?"

After that word, the two arrives and enters their respective houses.

(Night Time inside Spongebob's bedroom)

We can see Spongebob and his pet snail Gary getting ready to sleep.

"Well, good night Gary." Spongebob said as Gary meows to him before going to sleep. Spongebob then fell asleep until he is inside his dream.

(Spongebob's Dream)

The town is deserted. Lots of car wrecks, grabages and rotten bodies were seen. The air become so smelly that when Spongebob took a breath of it, his eyebrows fell off. He then walks on the street while looking at the car wrecks, rotten courpses and uncollected garbages. After walking around the town, he went to his home and saw a big pink figure standing in front of Squidward's house. Spongebob then rushed towards the pink figure.

"Patrick?" Spongebob asked, curious if that's the same Patrick that he knows.

"Spongebob?" Patrick replied. "Please. Run away."

"Huh?" Spongebob wondered. Why would Patrick ask him to run away? "Why should I run away from you?" Spongebob asked as he walked closer to Patrick.

"Because…" Patrick started to sob before moving away from his position which reveals…

"… I've killed Squidward!" Patrick shouted before started to cry. Spongebob, stunned after seeing Squidward's chewed body, started to ask, "Why? Why would you eat him?"

"Because…" Patrick stopped crying before his voices becomes more frightening. "… I'm hungry!" Patrick shouted with the frightening voice as Spongebob falls on the ground. "Thanks to that company, I've been infected by that unknown disease which had turned me into a zombie!" Patrick continued.

"No. Please don't." Spongebob started to beg for Patrick to spare him.

"Do you know why everyone else in the city died?" Patrick asked.

"Stop it." Spongebob started to beg while pressing his head with his hands while started to be scared.

"They killed each other before eating each other!"

"Stop it."

"That's what I did to Squidward. He and I teared each other apart in which I've won and eats his flesh!"

"Stop It!"

"And now, I'm going to eat you."

"STOP IT!"

"I'm sorry my dear buddy, but this is the end for you." Patrick then opens his mouth with has sharp fangs, so sharp that could made a werewolf cry due to shame before grabbing Spongebob's shoulders as the fangs gets closer to him.

"No. No. NO!" Spongebob screamed in fear as his body gets chomped/eaten/bitten by Patrick.

(Reality)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spongebob screamed in fear as Gary woke up. After a while, Spongebob managed to calm down before looking around.

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"It's just a dream. A scary dream." Spongebob said to Gary as Gary only meows at him before going back to sleep.

_"I hope that dream didn't came true. Besides, there's no way a snail researching facility could create a disease for the people in this town right? After all, all of their projects are handled indoors right?" _Spongebob said in his thoughts before going back to sleep while dreaming about him on a picnic with his… never mind. That could spoil something.

(Snail Research Facility)

Inside the building, an emergency alarm was heard as multiple scientists, doctors and researchers split up everywhere looking for something.

"What's going on sir?" one of them asked.

"Our experimental snail has escaped from his cage!" the other one said. We must find him at any cost!" he continued.

"What's so important about that snail?" the first one asked

"It's not about importance. It's about the others health! That snail has been injected with our experimental DNA which allows that snail to carry that disease! If that snail bites someone, that person may die! Now let's find him!" the second one asnwered as everyone continues to search for it inside the building.

Meanwhile on the outside, the staffs from the facility, together with the assistance from the Bikini Bottom Police, search for the snail while trying to not waking up the other residents. And somewhere in an empty alley, the infamous 'My Leg!' fish Fred is walking alone while looking around his suroundings. Then he encountered a snail.

"What do we have here? A cute little snail. Oh you're so cute that I wish I could have you as my pet but my wife doesn't let me to." Fred then taps the snail's shell, unrealizing that the snail is behaving weirdly. Without any warnings, the weird snail bites his leg.

"MY LEG!" he screamed as everyone who are searching for the snail rushes to the alley. As they arrived, they only saw a lying Fred holding his bitten leg in pain.

"Hang in there. Hurry and send him to the hospital right away!" one of them ordered as 2 doctors lift Fred up and carries him to the hospital. What they didn't realise is that Fred has been infected by the disease that the snail is carrying which also slowly infected the doctors as well.

Back in the alley, everyone walks away as they found no snail there. However, under the dumpster in that alley, the snail is chewing the ripped meats from Fred's leg.

With a infected snail on the lose, a victim has been claimed and 2 not realising that they're carrying the disease, what will happen on the next day when everyone gets out of their houses and go to work and socialise?

…

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. Before you could say 'BAW U SUCK LOL!' let me warn you that I'm not SOLmaster, Third Kind, E350, or any other good Spongebob authors out there when it comes to writing a brilliant/excelent/great fic. Oh well, at least I wrote something with (some) details **unlike a certain author**. And regarding all the random fishes that appeared in this chapter, there's like many colours and fish types in Spongebob that you can choose to discribe him.

Since this is just an experiment to test my writing skills after not writing anything for a while, I will only continue this fic by request. Any reviews are welcome, but not the flames. Flames are not accepted here. ;-p


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of ResidentBob EvilPants is here!

Jeez, I wonder what happens in this chapter after the whole fiasco at the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

Chapter 2

We are now inside Spongebob's bedroom where we can see him sleeping. Then…

-Boat Horn voice here-

… he wakes up.

"Good morning Bikini Bottom! I'm ready!" Spongebob exlaimed before getting up, taking bath, wearing his squarepants (what? Are you expecting him to wear round pants?) and have breakfast while reading newspaper. He then saw something interesting in the newspaper.

"Escaped test subject? Test subject might infect you with a disease that is currently uncurable?" Spongebob starts to ask himself. "Maybe I should see this news on TV." He gets up and went to the living room before opening his TV.

…

"We're interupting whatever the channel you're on for this news! Last night an test subject has escaped from the Snail Research Facility and it's carrying an uncureable disease! That snail can infect you with the disease if you got bitten by it! So far only one people has been infected with it and he is currently on a seperated room away from the other patients. The researchers are currently trying to fins a cure for this and to everyone in Bikini Bottom, beware of the escaped snail!" the realistic fish head reported as Spongebob closed the TV.

"An escaped test snail? Maybe he's Ga… nah." Spongebob said to himself before leaving his house and heads towards the Krusty Krab while yelling 'I'M READY' every seconds. Or two, whatever you readers prefer.

…

(Krusty Krab)

So it's basicly the same thing today. Costumers ordering and eating food, Squidward still having his bored face on the cash register, Spongebob is cooking and Mr. Krabs counting his money. That was until a costumer enters the restaurant. The costumer isn't your average costumer. Instead, he looks kinda pale and really hungry. He went towards Squidward and look at him.

"Are you ordering anything or you want to see my handsome face?" Squidward asked.

"… meat…" the costumer replied in a creppy tone, sounded like a dead man walking.

"Whatever. Spongebob! One Krabby Patty for a new costumer!" Squidward ordered to Spongebob before he saw the costumer staring at him while drooling.

"Why are you drooling at me? Oh now I get it! Maybe I'm so sexy that even you drooled at me! Well…" before Squidward could even continue, Spongebob came out from the kitchen with the Krabby Patty.

"Order up!" Spongebob yelled before giving the Krabby Patty to the costumer. The costumer looks at the Krabby Patty before throwing away the buns, tomatos, lettuce, onions and cheese from it, leaving the Patty on his hands. He then eats the patty, but after that he starts to behave wildly.

"More… meat!" the costumer then tried to bite Spongebob's hand, but Spongebob managed to move away.

"Everyone! There's a mad costumer on the lose!" Spongebob yelled as everyone tries to defend theirselves. As the meat thisty costumer have Spongebob on the corner, Squidward slams the costumer's head with the cash register as the costumer lays down on the floor. He then tries to bite Spongebob's leg only to received another cash register to the head by Squidward as he is knocked out.

"Phew. Thanks for helping Squidward." Spongebob said.

"I'm not helping you. I'm just knocking this guy before he eats my flesh." Squidward replied as Mr. Krabs appears.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This costumer is trying to eat me!" Spongebob answered.

"And you knocked him down with my cash register?" Mr. Krabs asked again.

"Nope. That was Squidward." Spongebob explained as Mr. Krabs looked at Squidward.

"I'll handle you two later. Right now let's call the ambulance to get this guy to hospital." Mr. Krabs said as Spongebob calls the ambulance.

…

As the ambulance arrives, they checked on the costumer's body only to reveal something shocking.

"Oh my…"

"It's something wrong doctor?" Spongebob asked.

"Well… this guy is… already dead." One of the doctors said as everyone gasped. He then continued, "Calm down everyone. Just because he's dead doesn't mean that squid guy is a murderer." As Squidward managd to relief himself, the doctor continued, "For everyone's information, this guy has been infected with the disease that our test subject has brought."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"There's a posibility that he has been biten by the subject last night. And…" the second doctor interupts as he whispered something to the first doctor. "…oh my. Well anyway we're going to take his dead body for futher research. And don't worry, as long as the number of victims didn't increase to 5 percent of this city's population, you'll be fine." He explained as them picked up the dead infected body and leaves the restaurant.

"Phew. For a second, I thought I'm going to jail." Squidward said.

"And I thought that I'm going to get infected." Spongebob said.

"Alright everyone! The restaurant is going to be closed for today." Mr. Krabs said to everyone.

"But why?" Spongebob asked, unsatisfied since he wants to work more.

"To avoid this to happen again. Everybody out, now!" Mr. Krabs ordered as everyone leaves the restaurant.

…

(Bikini Bottom)

We can see Spongebob walking on the streets before remembering what Mr. Krabs has said earlier.

(Flashback, outside the Krusty Krab)

"Let me get this straight. You're going to close this restaurant just to let them cleaning up this place?" Squidward asked.

"Yep. If I don't ask anyone to clean this up, I may get a lawsuit! I rather spend my money on cleaning this restaurant from diseases than getting sued!" Mr. Krabs explained to Squidward.

"How long will the Krusty Krab be closed?" Spongebob asked.

"Maybe for 2 or 3 days. Whatever suits. In other words, you two has received day offs from me. Now take this paycheck and have a enjoyable day off." After giving the paychecks to his employees, Mr. Krabs leaves them. While Spongebob decided to walk in Bikini Bottom, Squidward goes home realising that his day offs worths nothing with Spongebob and Patrick as his neighbors.

(Flashback ends)

"Jeez. I wonder what should I do right now. Maybe some ice cream could do something." Spongebob said to himself as he heads to the ice cream bar. Meanwhile, an injured fish panicky run away from an alley while bumping a lot of pedestrians.

"HELP! That snail bit me! That snail bit me!" he yelled as everyone starts to look at the alley while the police head there. As one of them went into the alley…

… the test subject snail jumps, bites his eyes and rips it off from his head.

"MY EYES!" he yelled as the snail crawls away while chewing the eyes and another police is chasing it.

"Attention units! I've found the test subject! I repeat! I've found the test subject!" he reported to the other police members while chasing after the snail.

Back to Spongebob, while he is licking his ice cream, he saw people nearby or looking at the alley. He then saw a fish rolling on the floor with his eyes ripped off while screaming in pain.

"Dear Neptune, don't tell me…" realised that the snail strikes again, he drops his ice cream and panicly rushed to his house. After entering it, he closes the door before locking it.

"Meow?" Spongebob screamed in shock before he looks behind and saw Gary. "Oh you scared me there Gare-Bear." Spongebob said to Gary.

"Meow?"

"Yes Gary, the test subject strikes again! I'm going to lock myself in this house until everything is back to normal." Spongebob replied.

…

Back to the scene, many polices, researchers and doctors are there.

"To everyone who had just got bumped by the infected panic fish earlier, don't not panic! Please enter the ambulance as we're going to put all of you into quarantine!" the police announced as everyone enters the ambulance.

"But there's not enough space!" one of the fishes complainted.

"Stop complaining! Just enter it already!" one of the police yelled. Meanwhile we can see a doctor and a researcher talking to each other.

"Are you saying that these people are infected as well?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. And with the ammount of infected people, I'll say we need all the hospital rooms, ocupied or not to put them in quarantine." The researcher said.

"But what about the other patients?"

"Listen. This disease is more dangerous than any other disease we could ever see. If we don't put them on quarantine, well…

"What?"

"… they might die. Or worst, they'll end up like those patients from Resident Evil games."

"What happened to those people in that game?"

"… turned into zombies." After that, the doctor sighed while muttering 'Dear Neptune'. "What are the posibility of them being zombies?" he asked.

"Originally it's 25-75. But after what happened at the Krusty Krab earlier, I'll say 55-45."

"So are we going to kill them all?"

"No. We're going to try our best to find a vaccine for these patients. Until then, putting them on quarantine is the only thing we could do. Understand?"

"Yes."

…

After an hour, the news regarding the snail and it's disease spreads around the city, which leads everyone to not leave their home until the snail is capture. While some complains (say Pearl for example), other seem to agree.

But this will only lead to a bigger catastrophe. A catastrophe that will lead Spongebob and the others into an adventure.

An adventure that shall risk their lives forever.

…

A/N: Sorry if it's short. My brain can't think a lot lately. Still if there's any suggestions/complaints, leave it on your review.


	3. Announcement!

Hey there everyone!

You might be wondering, "When would this author dude update this fic?" Right?

Well, to tell you the truth, I'm busy with AWF right now. Plus, my Interest in Resident Evil (the reason why I wrote this) died for months which in turn gives me zero motivation/inspiration to write this anymore.

So I'm sorry but I'm abandoning this fic.

Still, if you want to continue it, go ahead and do so. You might be able to write a better Horror-Survival story with Spongebob and friends without ripping off a Video Game Franchise...

... you know, maybe you guys should write a Spongebob Version of The Walking Dead?

Anyway, I say it before and I'm saying it again.

I'm sorry but I'm abandoning this fic.

But don't worry, I'll write something else in the future as I had an idea ready to be unleashed soon!

- Nazirul


End file.
